The Apple Pie Experience
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Slight AU. Following the events of the almost Apocalypse, Dean and Sam take their girls to a new home to try and settle into a somewhat more normal existence. Will the boys' new found commitment issues threaten to ruin that? Please R&R!


**Summary: **Slight AU. Following the events of the almost Apocalypse, Dean and Sam take their girls to a new home to try and settle into a somewhat more normal existence. Will the boys' new found commitment issues threaten to ruin that? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Andrea Ellis. Shiloe Cazvallen belongs to _WinchesterGirl5525. _

**A/N: **Another fic being co-written _WinchesterGirl5525_. Hope you enjoy this, lots of fluffy lightness! I may attempt some more art later but it's not going too good. I need help!

Hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Apple Pie Experience<strong>

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

The fresh green lawn outside the two storey home was glittered with the dew of the early morning, and as the mist settled over the small neighbourhood in Lawrence Kansas, a black '67 Chevrolet Impala pulled into the house's smooth concrete drive, standing out from the fog of that early morning.

Four people climbed out of the car. The oldest of the group, Dean Winchester stood at six feet and two inches tall, with dusty brown hair and green eyes that could make the strongest of girls melt with just one look. He wore his leather jacket comfortably and proudly as he pulled it around him slightly, looking up at the house that he once saw burned to the ground as a young child of four years old.

His younger brother Sam stepped out next, standing at six feet and four inches tall. His jacket almost seemed to small for him, but his huge, muscular frame still managed to fit into it. He took in the old house and smiled, running his hand through his floppy locks of hair that hung by his face. He turned, as his older brother did, to the young women who took a look at the refurbished house.

The older of the girls, Andrea Ellis, brushed a hand through her thick, dark brown curled locks, deep blue eyes fixing on Dean, her partner of over a year. She smiled at him, watching him give her a wink which sent her a little weak at the knees before she pulled her beige jacket around her, shivering slightly in the cold morning air. She grinned softly at the thought of starting a new life here after all the group had been through. The evidence of it was still shown with healing cuts that lingered on their faces, just tiny marks but still reminders of what had happened. Beneath their clothes lay a multitude of scratches, cuts and bruises which they were all still healing from.

She turned to her best friend, the girl she considered a sister, and smiled as the blonde beamed at her, the morning sun catching on the red streaks in her hair. Those piercing green eyes of Shiloe Cazvallen's locked on her partner of nine months and she knew that things could only get better from there. Pulling her black jacket around her, as her friend did, she shivered slightly, both their five feet and ten inch frames shaking in the sharp breeze.

"So..." Dean began as the group headed to get their bags from the Impala's trunk, "We going home or what?"

He reached and took Andrea's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together before he took a deep breath and locked his car, heading up the steps to the house and unlocking the door. He looked to Sam who nodded in encouragement, and Dean opened the door to the house, both brothers leading their girlfriends inside. The place was beautiful, all wood floors and pastel coloured walls, fine furniture and the scent of fresh cotton and fresh air.

It was as perfect as it could ever be.

* * *

><p>The house had been refurbished completely. Almost built in exactly the same way except the two children's bedrooms had been built up as one main room, which Sam and Shiloe took happily, while Dean and Andrea settled in the master bedroom. It felt strange to Dean to think that his parents once slept in this room themselves, and despite it being rebuilt again, he could still sense them there. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was just the fact that they'd lived there happily together for all those years.<p>

Andrea was happy to bake an apple pie to celebrate, and Dean and Sam headed out to get more groceries since Shiloe and Andrea both wanted to cook dinner for the boys. It was time for a first attempt at the apple pie life, as Dean called it. Yes, they'd go to hunts on occasion, but they wanted to focus on their relationships.

"Honey, how are those bruises on your back?" Andrea asked as Shiloe looked for a recipe in her new cookbook Sam had bought her as a gift, "I know you've had trouble sleeping because of them."

Both girls had slipped into comfortable track pants and long sleeved tops, trying to feel comfortable in their new home. It felt so weird to have a real home after all those years of being on the road, staying in horrible, ratty motels with creepy managers and peeling wallpaper, stains on the ceiling and that awful sent of damp that always hung in the air. They loved working on a good kitchen counter to make their boys a beautiful meal because that's what the guys deserved.

In response to Andrea's question, Shiloe shrugged slightly and moved towards the bag of ingredients the group had picked up on the way into town. Apple pie had definitely been on the list of food for that night.

"Can't complain too much. I mostly sleep on Sammy so my back hardly touches the bed." Shiloe said as she flashed a bright smile, "I'll be fine if I don't sleep on it."

Andrea let out a cheeky grin as she looked to her friend, happy that Sam and her seemed so smitten still. There had been something between them for a while before they got together. They just weren't in denial about it like Dean and Andrea had been.

"How are things going with you guys?" The older girl asked as she continued to make the pastry mixture.

"Good. Well as good as good can be." Shiloe replied while chopping an apple for the pie, "He is such a sweetie."

She grinned at the thought of how wonderful Sam was. He was beautiful in every way, no matter what he'd done in the past. She knew he'd made mistakes and he had flaws, but didn't everyone? She accepted him for who he was and what he had done which just brought them closer.

"He's a tall, brown haired Sasquatch, but amazing none the less." She added, laughing quietly.

"Good." Andrea replied, smiling softly, "I think I'm ready to tell Dean I love him. He has problems saying it back though..."

She sighed quietly and continued to mix the pastry. Her thoughts had been on this for a while, seen as what they'd all gone through over the past year. She remembered the look on Dean's face when it hit him that he couldn't trust his own brother anymore. She remembered trying to comfort him, and how he'd almost broken down. Showing his feelings wasn't exactly easy for him, so she was doing all she could to be patient.

"I just don't want to screw things up and scare him off, that's all. At this point, even after everything, we're at a really good stage in our relationship." She smiled to herself, sighing dreamily, "He's a special one."

"Give it time it will all fall into place." Shiloe said softly, gasping as she cut her finger on the knife she was using, "Ouch! Okay...Where is the first aid kit?"

Andrea hurried and got the kit from the kitchen cabinet and returned to Shiloe only to find the cut wasn't as bad as they thought.

"Run it under the tap, sweetie. It just needs a band aid." She said calmly, getting one out of the box and placing it on the wound, "I'll wash the knife."

The sound of the front door opening alerted the girls who smiled as a familiar voice called to them from the hallway.

"Hey, we're back!" Sam called as he held the door open for Dean, both carrying groceries.

They made their way towards the kitchen, the younger Winchester looking alarmed as Shiloe was wiping up drops of blood from the counter.

"I am so clumsy some times. Friggin' knife." She said with a soft chuckle, "Oh well its just a flesh wound."

She looked towards the door and smiled as Sam looked terrified for a moment, and she rushed to reassure him as soon as she could.

"Don't freak out, baby." She said softly, "It's just a nick."

"How have you done that, Shi?" Sam asked as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter, followed by Dean who greeted Andrea with a kiss to the lips.

"The knife decided to bite me instead of the apple it was supposed to be cutting." Shiloe replied, smirking as Sam kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Hey, darlin'." Andrea whispered as she brushed her hands down on her apron before hugging Dean lovingly, smiling as he pulled her a little closer.

"Hey, Andie." He replied as he held her around the middle, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"So, we got you the spaghetti, the minced meat and the bolognese sauce you guys wanted." Sam told the girls as he pressed another kiss to Shiloe's cheek.

"Thanks, guys." Andrea said as she looked for them in the bags. "So, what was it like to buy groceries for the first time and bring them to an actual home? Did it feel too normal?"

She giggled and smirked as Dean began to nibble at her ear, leaning back a little in his arms as things got a little too friendly for Sam and Shiloe to witness. Dean stopped his ministrations to answer Andrea's question.

"Actually, it was a little weird, I have to say." He told her, hearing her sigh softly in response.

"Oh, I see. You'll get used to it, honey." She said, patting his cheek softly and kissing his lips tenderly, "Dinner will be about forty minutes if you guys want to take a shower."

"Did I ever tell you how tall you are?" Shiloe asked as she looked at Sam dreamily.

"You did, baby." He said softly, laughing as he spoke, "You tell me a lot."

After pecking her quickly on the lips, he raced for the hallway, laughing like a child as he did which made Dean scowl because he knew exactly what was coming.

"I call first shower!"

"He does that every time." The older brother sighed, "Oh well, he needs more time to wash his Sasquatchy hair."

He snickered like a naughty school boy at the end of his sentence which made the girls giggle too.

"Shi... Do you want a shower too?" Sam called from the landing, causing Andrea and Dean to look at Shiloe with devious smiles as they stood still in an embrace.

"Your brother has a sick mind!" She said to Dean who laughed in response before she called back to Sam, "Yes I will be up in a moment!"

She turned back to Andrea, grinning at her friend and then at Dean.

"You two are so perverted." She said, shaking her head before she skipped off up the stairs, taking three at a time."

"Look at her go!" Andrea laughed, while Dean headed for a sneak peak.

At the top of the stairs, Sam pulled Shiloe into a deep, loving kiss, while Dean's whooping could be heard from the hallway and then Andrea's voice cutting over the top of him.

"Dean Winchester! Get away from those stairs!" She scolded, both Sam and Shiloe laughing loudly as Dean jumped and returned sheepishly to the kitchen.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
